Sentimiento sin nombre
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Cuando comienzas a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo nace un sentimiento al que no puedes ponerle nombre. Gogo se encuentra atorada entre lo que siente y lo que quiere sin querer ver nada más allá. SemiAU Tadashi!Alive Parejas extrañas. EN HIATUS! Lo siento mucho. Mi musa no quiere cooperar y he decidido tomarme un descanso. Prometo que la acabó.
1. Extrañas sensaciones

_**Hola gente de fanfiction sé que he estado ausente por mucho, mucho tiempo pero a decir verdad mi musa simplemente desapareció ya no volvió así que me fue imposible actualizar, PERO decidió volver para dejarme esta historia de Big Hero 6 que no pude sacar de mi cabeza ni con un hacha (?) en fin, esta será una historia que no tendrá más de unos pocos capítulos y algo cortos pero no desesperen ya la tengo casi toda así que no tardare. Disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece yo solo escribo esto como entretenimiento.**_

''Esto una tontería'' anuncio Gogo mientras estaba de pie en esa enorme sala con caros muebles de la casa de Fred. ¿Quién diría que el tontín vendría de una familia rica y viviría en semejante mansión? Ella estaba segura que vivía debajo de un puente.

¿Y a todo esto que hacia ella en la casa de este idiota? Involuntariamente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ''Tranquilízate Gogo, solo has venido a llevarlo al café de la tía de Hiro porque el muy idiota no se apareció a la hora acordada'' murmuro en voz baja con un tinte de enfado muy evidente.

''Señorita Tomago'' anuncio Hitles, el mayordomo ''El amo Frederick está aquí''

Ella se dio media vuelta molesta a punto de gritarle cuando toda represalia murió en sus labios. Fred estaba… él…

''Fred… ¿Qué rayos te pasó?''

Él lucia… bueno, decente.

Estaba bien peinado, sin esa gorra que tanto lo caracterizaba y vestía un fino traje de vestir hecho a la medida con unos relucientes zapatos negros.

''¡Gogo! Ehh… ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Fred parecía absolutamente incomodo mientras la observaba con sorpresa y un rubor cubría su rostro. _Bien, al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado _pensó la chica mientras lo observaba.

''No fuiste a la reunión así que vine por ti, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?'' Ella decidió ser directa y brusca, mejor eso a que él viera que ella estaba igual de incomoda que él.

''Ahh… ¿No os lo dije? No poder asistir hoy. Yo… Ehh, mis padres vuelven hoy de la isla y se supone que tengo que estar presente para recibirlos'' Gogo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y mirarlo con incluso más incredulidad de la que tenía cuando descubrió su casa, ¿Acaso Fred acababa de decir una oración completa sin mencionar sus cómics, la ciencia o alguna otra tontería? ¿Y que era esa expresión tan seria?

''¡Valla! Pues… bueno, no hay nada que hacer, yo… yo me voy'' sería mejor que saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, quería escapar de esa mirada tan seria y ese lenguaje tan fino, ese no era el Fred que ella conocía.

''¡Espera!'' Fred tomo su mano antes de que se alejara ''Siento mucho la confusión, dile a los chicos que pueden venir a mi casa la próxima vez para compensar lo de hoy ¿De acuerdo? Solo… solo no te enfades''

Gogo lo miro fijamente durante un momento en el que se sintió incapaz de reaccionar, luego simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de ahí.

Camino hasta que sintió que su cabeza se aclaraba y el intenso rubor de sus mejillas desaparecía ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué se sintió tan extraña al ver que su tonto y predecible amigo podía tener tan buen lenguaje? Algo que no debería resultarle tan extraño, después de averiguar su… _status_ en la sociedad debería ser comprensible que fuese criado para ser educado cuando debía.

Pero Gogo definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Ella se sentía cómoda con el Fred que hacia tonterías y la hacía reír o que la molestaba con sus locas ideas, era _predecible, _era _cómodo_, este Fred de elegantes formas y modales la hacía sentirse acalorada y extraña ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar?

Cuando llego con sus amigos ellos notaron lo extraña que estaba y preguntaron por Fred, Gogo no pudo sino apartar la mirada ceñuda y avergonzada.

''Él tenía un compromiso''

Sus amigos decidieron no preguntar al ver su enfadada expresión, ellos querían vivir.

_**Recuerden: un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :***_


	2. Pensamientos y otras cosas

**Hey me alegra que les este gustando este loco experimento. Este capitulo viene con un poco mas de seriedad y de un par de explicaciones para dar lugar a la trama que quiero crear. Disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece solo esta historia sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Después de haber tenido esa extraña visita a la casa de Fred comenzó a sentirse extraña. El tontuelo no se apareció hasta dentro de una semana y estaba tal y como si nada hubiese pasado, actuando tan tontamente como siempre pero Gogo se sentía diferente, ni siquiera podía mirar a su amigo a la cara sin sentirse rara ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella? ¿Y por qué había desaparecido tantos días?

Había algo extraño también con Fred, nadie parecía notarlo pero ella lo hacía, lucia más rígido al moverse y sus sonrisas parecían casi forzadas. No es que ella allá estado observándolo, por supuesto que no, eso sería un mal chiste.

''Hey Gogo ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto?'' pregunto Tadashi acercándose a la pelinegra.

Gogo le sonrió y comenzó a hablar acerca de su amada bicicleta. Ella estaba muy feliz de que Tadashi estuviera de nuevo en la universidad con ellos. Según sabia, Hiro no quería dejarlo ir para salvar al profesor Callaghan y cuando al fin lo soltó el edificio exploto justo en sus narices, Tadashi se llevó la peor parte (pero nada comparado a lo que hubiese pasado si estuviese dentro del edificio) era increíble lo que unos segundos de diferencia podrían hacer, si Hiro lo hubiese soltado antes probablemente Tadashi no estaría con ellos ahora. Aunque quedo en coma inducido por un tiempo debido a unas terribles quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho. Hiro estaba destrozado y luego ocurrió todo el incidente de los microbots y el director Callaghan. Ella estaba contenta de que el mayor de los Hamada no estuviese presente para ver a su hermano arriesgando su vida para vengarlo, aunque Hiro se llevó una buena reprimenda cuando se enteró de todos modos.

''Siempre me lo pregunte'' comenzó a decir Hiro cuando ella termino de relatar sus avances con su proyecto ''¿Por qué una bicicleta, Gogo? ¿No pensaste en un auto o una motocicleta? ¿Por qué trabajar en una suspensión electromagnética en un bicicleta si pudiste haberte dedicado a trabajar en el motor de un auto o algo así?''

Tadashi le di un codazo a su hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

''¡Au!'' exclamo el chico ''¿Y eso por qué fue?'' espeto furioso a lo que Gogo solo pudo reír.

''Esta bien Tadashi, no tengo problemas con eso'' Tiempo atrás probablemente su rostro se hubiese ensombrecido y se hubiese marchado contestando algo cortante, pero ella sabía que Hiro no actuaba con malicia y que Tadashi se preocupaba demasiado acerca de herir los sentimientos de los demás.

Ella miro a Hiro muy seriamente para responder ''Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, ellos iban muy rápido y se salieron del camino en una curva, los autos y las motos me parecen realmente poco seguros, a pesar de que soy una amante de la velocidad, pienso que puedo construir un vehículo lo suficientemente rápido y seguro que no contamine el ambiente ¿Qué mejor manera que empezar mejorando una bicicleta?'' Ella le sonrió al joven genio mientras el reía y la felicitaba.

_Es mejor así _ se dijo _él no tiene por qué saber lo que sucedió realmente conmigo, no hay necesidad de traumarlo innecesariamente. _Gogo cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes inundaban su mente, el accidente, el hospital, el psicólogo y la incapacidad que sintió para conducir un auto cuando la adrenalina no llenaba su mente. Eventualmente lo supero por supuesto, se hizo adicta a la goma de mascar y se preparó para entrar a la universidad como una estudiante normal. Aquel capitulo en su vida estaba cerrado y no pensaba revivirlo por nada del mundo.

''¡Hey Gogo!''

''¡Ah!'' Salto asustada cuando fue sacada tan abruptamente de sus recuerdos. Fred la estaba mirando con ese horrible traje de lagartija.

''¡Casi me da un infarto, cerebro de ardilla!'' grito furiosa y avergonzada ''¿En que estabas pensando?''

''Lo siento, lo siento'' el alto chico saco la cabeza por la boca del traje y la miro con una sonrisa.

''Es solo que pensé que parecías triste y quería ver que te pasaba, ¿no habrás sido reemplazada por una alienigena deprimida, verdad?'' Gogo frunció el ceño ante esa extraña muestra de preocupación ¿Era normal que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera?

''No me sucede nada''

El larguirucho chico la miro por un rato muy intensamente. _Será mejor que me valla_ pensó _cualquier cosa por escapar de esa mirada_.

''Bien chicos, yo ya he terminado por hoy, nos vemos mañana'' dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se apresuraba en alejarse. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino una voz hizo que se detuviera.

''¡Espera, Gogo!'' Fred venia siguiéndola con su ropa normal puesta y el horrible traje en mano.

''¿Te parece bien que te acompañe a tu casa?'' le pregunto cuando llego a su altura.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y solo asintió con la cabeza para seguir caminando

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el hiperactivo chico no lo soporto mas.

''Oye, ¿No estarás enojada por lo de la vez pasada, verdad?'' Su voz tenia un tinte de preocupación que hizo que Gogo se sintiera culpable por haber actuado tan borde cerca suyo.

''Por supuesto que no tontín'' dijo mientras le daba un codazo amistoso ''Solo me sorprendiste vestido así, ya sabes, en el fondo sigues siendo un loco'' Fred sonrió ampliamente como si acabaran de decirle que al fin le darían su sándwich invisible. El resto del camino rieron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia.

Al llegar a su apartamento no pudo recordar haberse sentido tan feliz ni que su corazón latiera si de contento, ni siquiera su vació apartamento se sentía tan solitario como antes. ¿Que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho?

* * *

_**Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz ;$**_


	3. Peleas y paseos

**Hola! Esta es la tercera entrega de esta historia mitad experimento sobre FredGogo.**

**Esta vez veremos el punto de vista de Fred. Como se estarán dando cuenta voy a estar saltando entre Gogo, Gogo, Fred, Fred y ocasionalmente algún otro personaje para darle mas vida a la trama y que no se aburran.**

**En fin.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece solo la historia que escribo sin ninguna doble intención solo tratar de entretenerlos.**

* * *

Estruendosos gritos se oían por los lujosos pasillos de la mansión de Fred y voces que clamaban ser oídas se habrían paso tropezando las unas con las otras por mantenerse en la cima de la discusión.

''¡Es mi vida! ¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer!'' Rugió un larguirucho muchacho mal vestido. Era tan extraño ver a Fred gritando o perdiendo los cabales. Su cara estaba roja de furia y sus manos tan apretadas a sus costados que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

''¡Claro que puedo hacerlo y tu harás lo que yo diga por el bien de esta familia!'' Siguió gritando una castaña mujer mayor con un elegante vestido.

''¿Esta familia? ¿Alguna vez siquiera te has puesto a pensar en mi o en lo que yo quiero?'' ¿Cómo podrían sus padres estar tan ciegos? Nunca lo escuchaban.

''Hijo, escucha a tu madre, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti'' Un hombre mayor intentaba de hacer de mediador entre la discusión de su esposa e hijo pero estos no le hacían ni caso.

''¡Ustedes no quieren lo mejor para mí! Solo piensan en su estúpida empresa y pasan de mí esperando que actué como ustedes pero eso **no va a pasar.** ''

''¡Ya eres un adulto Frederick! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño de una vez! Ya te he consentido mucho con esas estúpidas historietas y juguetes. No me importa si es un hobby o que se yo pero ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades''

Fred estaba negando con la cabeza violentamente. ¿Por qué sus padres estaban tratando de arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué no podía dedicarse a lo que él quería? ¿Por qué tenían que estarlo presionando?

''¡No quiero tener nada que ver con eso! ¿No lo entienden? ¡Estoy harto de ser solo un títere en sus vidas!''

La señora mayor se puso aún más roja y le soltó la bofetada a su hijo que le giro la cara completamente hacia un lado.

''¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Tú harás lo que yo diga y esa es mi última palabra!''

Fred ni siquiera contesto mientras su madre se marchaba y su padre la seguía después de haberlo mirado con lastima durante un momento.

Hitles llegó poco después con hielo para su mejilla. Su vida daba asco.

* * *

Hacia un buen rato que había salido a caminar para despejar su cabeza. Las constantes presiones, los constantes tienes que hacer esto, tienes que hacer lo otro. **Estaba harto.**

Pero era una vida de la que no podía escapar. Lo había intentado todo.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia de clase media? Eso hubiese resolvió todos sus problemas.

_No, no es verdad _pensó _el problema no es el dinero, el problema es mi familia y su obsesión por controlarme. _

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera vio venir a la chica en patines que se estrelló contra él.

''Lo siento mucho, ¿Estas bien?'' a pesar del dolor reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

''¿Gogo?'' Fred se enderezo para ver a la chica de corto pelo negro y mechas moradas mirarlo de vuelta con sorpresa.

''¿Fred?'' ambos se miraron un momento y luego se echaron a reír. El castaño se levantó para darle la mano a la chica.

''Deberías tener más cuidado al patinar y no atropellar gente inocente, Tomago'' la chica rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

''Y tu deberías fijarte por donde caminas cerebro de ardilla, así evitarías ser atropellado''

Fred sonrió ampliamente, ¿Es que acaso siempre tenía una réplica para todo? Ni siquiera le molestaba ser insultado, de hecho, nada que proviniese de Gogo le molestaba. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a tener sentimientos más fuertes por su ruda amiga? Eso no lo sabe.

Él solo sabe que de un tiempo hacia acá la chica comenzó a parecerle sumamente adorable y linda (con riesgo a recibir un puñetazo si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando) Era sarcástica, ruda, inteligente y sumamente _sexy_. No había otra palabra para describirla.

Claro que sus esperanzas murieron cuando se dio cuenta que ella jamás se fijaría en él. Ya tenía suficiente con que lo considerara un buen amigo, él no quería arruinar la relación que tenía con ella declarándole sus no-correspondidos sentimientos.

''¿Y… que haces por aquí Fred?'' Esa sencilla pregunta hizo que su ánimo se desplomase completamente, aunque trato de mantener su máscara de soñador y relajación, se sentía forzado pero estaba seguro que no lo notaria. ¿Quién creería que el simplón de Fred podría ser profundo? Ciertamente él no.

''Nada, solo salí a dar un paseo y ver si la ciudad necesitaba del ¡asombroso Fredzilla! para salvarla del caos'' dijo haciendo una exagerada pose de héroe y con su usual tono de ilusión.

Gogo frunció el ceño durante un instante pero la expresión desapareció tan rápidamente que creyó habérsela imaginado.

''Realmente eres imposible, Fred'' ella le sonrió e hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo al instante. Gogo era una de esas cosas que sus padres no podían cambiar y modificar a su antojo, ella era segura, un refugio. Probablemente podría decir lo mismo de todos sus amigos pero sabía que la pelinegra era diferente, ella era la que le daba emoción a su vida, un espacio en su cabeza y en su corazón que solo le pertenecía a ella. Sin presiones. Sin fingimiento.

Gogo era Gogo y él era Fred. Con ella todo estaba bien.

''Oye Gogo… Te-tengo tiempo libre, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película? He oído que _El regreso de los comedores de la muerte* _es buena. Decenas de monstruos y muchos gritos. ¿Qué dices?''

Inmediatamente la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cosa que extraño a Fred, y bajo la mirada. _Oh Dios mío, se ve tan dulce. _Él también se sonrojo en respuesta y aparto la mirada ¿No creería que…? Oh no.

''D-digo… c-como amigos. Ya sabes… Ehh…'' _Idiota, idiota, idiota. Ella va a creer que la estas invitando a una cita. Vas a arruinarlo todo. Idiota._

''N-no te pases conmigo, chico listo. Esto no es una cita ¿Entendido? Solo dos amigos que van a ver una película''

Su cabeza se disparó como un resorte para mirar a la chica como un tonto boquiabierto. ¿Eso era un sí? _¡Que rayos importa! ¡Ella va a ver una película contigo deja de bebértela con los ojos y habla!_

''Cla-claro, por supuesto. No tenía ninguna otra intención. '' Ambos caminaron rumbo al cine sonrojados y avergonzados. Fred sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la felicidad, se notaba en su cuerpo, sus gestos y en el brillo de sus ojos. Gogo hacia sus problemas desaparecer. Aunque él sabía que seguirían ahí después de que la dejara en su apartamento (porque él sabía que iba a ir a dejarla, no se perdería una oportunidad como esa) por unos momentos se permitió disfrutar junto a la chica que llenaba su estómago de mariposas. Todo lo demás que no fuera ella podía esperar.

* * *

**Bien! este capitulo comenzamos a conocer la vida de nuestro tontuelo favorito. A mi parecer todos los personajes tienen su razón de ser y una historia que los define. (No, no conozco los cómics, no los he leído. Me estoy basando solo en la película para escribir esto y toda la historia que no hayan visto en la película es exclusivamente de mi imaginación) Yo no me trago eso de 'yo soy así porque si y simplemente no escondo nada' las personas son mucho mas complejas que eso. Espero estar dejando eso claro y no demasiado sutil.**

**En fin.**

***Este titulo es completamente inventado pero si a alguien se le hace conocida o cree haberlo escuchado antes... pues contiene un huevo de pascua. Al que logre adivinarlo le regalo un One-shot de la pareja que desee de Big hero 6. Vamos es de una versión muy conocida de una de mis sagas favoritas. _Otra forma de llamar a los... _Bien suficientes pistas. Ánimo!**

* * *

_**Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :3**_


	4. Aguas tranquilas que corren profundas

**_Hola gente!_ Debo decirles que me siento muy decepcionada de ustedes por no comentar. De verdad, me hieren ToT**

**Mi inspiración se fue a pique después de eso y me costo horrores sacar este capítulo, sin embargo me prometí a mi misma no dejar esta historia sin acabar así que aquí tienen. Un capítulo básicamente de transición pero con mucho cariño.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen esta historia es meramente recreativa.**

* * *

_…__habría nomas que mirarla, paso sus manos por su cara en una caricia, suave, tersa, hermosa, ''¡Mirarla!'' Decían sus adentros. ''No hay otra como ella''. Grandes ojos como el chocolate, expresivos, fieros. Deseaba besarla ¿Es este mi castigo? ¿Mi crimen? ¿Cuántos años más he de esperarte? Este amor no atiende a razones. Es hoy o nunca. Mientras se inclinaba hacia ella se supo amado, correspondido, no existe pensamiento más dulce que aquel que le dedicaba a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos. ''La amo''._

Fred recibió su ensayo de lengua de manos de una llorosa maestra.

''Tienes un talento inigualable, Frederick Lieber*, una prosa hermosa y cautivadora, además, el romance es uno de mis géneros favoritos'' decía emocionada la profesora al tiempo que hacia grandes alardes con sus manos. Fred solo le sonrió débilmente y asintió.

No es que pensara que no se merecía el sobresaliente que le habían dado, escribir siempre le había gustado, era casi como una gran historia de un cómic sin todo el arte de los dibujos. Pero ese sueño había sido destrozado recientemente. Jamás se convertiría en el escritor que deseaba ser. Estaba destinado a dirigir una aburrida empresa el resto de su vida.

Gruño débilmente mientras salía del aula, la gente solía tomarlo a menos por su aspecto despreocupado y su postura relajada. ¿Qué tenía de malo vivir como se le diera su gana? Cierto que no era un genio de la ciencia (pero si muy entusiasta) tampoco era una calculadora andante (matemáticas era su peor materia) pero era bueno en otras cosas, como lengua, historia o química, y su pasión eran los cómics y escribir. No era justo que le quitaran todo para lo que era bueno.

Odiaba sentirse tan frustrado y enojado, prefería ser una persona alegre, siempre buscando emociones fuertes y pensando positivo. Odiaba la presión y el estrés, por eso era tan relajado, prefería hacer pronto sus trabajos y pendientes para no tener que hacer nada después. Pero ahora… ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Estaba tratando con algo que no podía afrontar ni sacarle la vuelta, que le había sido impuesto a la fuerza y contra su voluntad. Todo eso lo traía alicaído y enojado. Claro que procuraba que sus amigos no lo notaran ¿Qué dirían ellos al ver que el alegre Fred estaba deprimido? No, mejor evitar las preguntas y las preocupaciones innecesarias, ya resolvería el solo la situación.

* * *

Aburrido, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento confinado en su habitación. ¿Dónde estaban los villanos cuando se necesitaban para animar un día como este?

Además ahora tenía vetada la entrada a su habitación de cómics. ¡Su propia habitación!

Vale, podía salir en cualquier momento pero casi sería mejor no hacerlo, con el humor con el que se encontraba su madre...

Y lo peor es que no tenía nada que hacer. Ya había terminado el ensayo para su siguiente clase de lengua y el de historia, acabado el proyecto de química, ¡incluso había intentado hacer su tarea de matemáticas! estaba seguro que le salio mal pero ese no era el punto.

Pues nada, que no iba a estar todo el día encerrado temiendole a su madre que casi sería mejor pelearse con ella que acabar como un cadáver muy aburrido. Se llevo las manos a la cara extremadamente frustrado y se desacomodo el gorro en el proceso, realmente iba a consumirse si seguía esa línea de pensamiento.

Tomó sus cosas, dinero y decidió salir, al final de cuentas no valía la pena estresarse tanto y si se presentaba con ese humor con alguno de sus amigos seguro que comenzaban a sospechar algo de él y antes muerto que permitir que Tadashi, Honey y menos Gogo lo vieran en este estado tan... decaído.

Pensar en la pelinegra le genero un extraña mezcla de emoción y tristeza, su corazón se aceleraba como cada vez que pensaba en la muchacha pero a su vez el imaginar lo que ella pudiera pensar de él lo mortificaba en muchas maneras, que si solo lo veía como amigo, que si creía que era un tontuelo sin remedio, que si algún día podría expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Esto último era lo que más le daba vueltas por la cabeza, pensaba que jamás tendría que decírselo, que le bastaba sentirla cerca y admirarla de lejos pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no le era suficiente, a cada momento se encontraba añorandola con una fuerza que no frenaba incluso cuando estaba a su lado, parecía que jamás tendría suficiente de ella, y pensar en perderla, en que algún otro se fijara en ella le revolvía el estomago, porque no era tonto, la muchacha era guapa, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto y estaba seguro que no era el primero ni el último que pensaba eso. Ella algún día se fijaría en alguien también, algún día simplemente conseguiría un novio, y eso lo ponía mucho mas infeliz que el desdichado futuro que su madre tenia planeado para el.

Ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que había salido de la mansión sin que su madre o algún criado le pillara, tampoco se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía en automático mientras su mente estaba muy, muy lejos de ahí, soñando con una pelinegra de mechones morados con amor por la adrenalina y la velocidad.

* * *

La bronca que recibió cuando volvió a casa pasado el atardecer fue monumental pero al menos el paseo le había servido para aclararse un poco. Aun no había tomado una decisión con respecto a sus sentimientos por Gogo pero se sentía mucho mejor que en la tarde, así que se dejo regañar sin armar tanto alboroto, sabía que su madre exageraba, nunca era tan demandante con el horario de Fred pero estaba intentando de poner presión y creía que dominando cada aspecto de la vida de su hijo conseguiría que este viera la cosas desde su punto de vista. Bueno, no lo estaba logrando.

Terminó por darse una ducha y acostarse temprano para variar, mañana saldría con sus amigos y no quería que ellos lo vieran de mal humor, tendría que estar descansado y relajado para cargar la máscara que tanto lo caracterizaba y que no notarán nada raro.

Se durmió pensando en su madre, su padre, su futuro, pero sobre todo en Gogo y en lo que haría cuando la viera mañana, fingir que nada pasaba cuando se estaba muriendo por ella era tan difícil. Necesitaba fuerzas para amarla en silencio, como cada día desde que se diera cuenta que mirarla a los ojos ponía su estomago al revés. Y con todo esto en la cabeza el oji-azul finalmente cayo en el reino de morfeo.

* * *

***suelta el suspiro más grande del mundo* AL FIN! sentía que nunca iba a acabar con este capítulo y les pido disculpas por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo, de verdad, pero me ha costado muchisímo más de lo que esperaba superar este bloqueo de escritor. Ha sido horrible.**

**Finalmente, les dejo la continuación y espero que les guste de todo corazón. Intentare no tardar tanto para la próxima pero no prometo nada. Recuerden que los reviews me dan ánimos para escribir más rápido así que no les cuesta nada un minuto de su tiempo para decirme que piensan.**

***Pues nada, revisen wikipedia ;)**

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :v_


	5. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

**Hello! :D **

**Aquí su ovejuna amiga reportándose al servicio, se que me he tardado mi tiempo con este cap pero a decir verdad escribir desde la perspectiva de Gogo es más difícil, sin embargo también soy básicamente nueva así que es super complicado para mí escribir romance y comedia ya que en lo último soy pésima y se más bien nada de lo primero, así que este fic será uno de esos romances lentos y tímidos pero que tendrá**** su buena dosis de azúcar así que no desesperéis.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece pero en serio? quién no lo sabe a estas alturas? Escribo esto sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gogo se sentía frustrada. Algo estaba mal con el tontuelo, muy mal.

Ella no sabía que era pero podía sentirlo. Estaba tenso, sus sonrisas no eran las mismas y su postura no era igual. ¿Cómo es que los demás no se daban cuenta? ¡Si es que estaba tan claro!

Esos ojos azules parecían suplicarle por que se diera cuenta y su corazón se aceleraba de angustia cuando él la miraba. No lo entendía. Fred parecía mandarle señales confusas que la desorientaban.

''¿Qué está mal contigo, idiota?'' susurro al viento mientras trabajaba en su bici. Ya estaba dándole los últimos toques, gracias a la ayuda de Hiro muy pronto estaría corriendo en su bicicleta mejorada.

De todas formas ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Si el tontuelo se traía algo entre manos ya lo resolvería el solo. Ya era mayorcito como para que se estuviera preocupando por él… ¿Oh no? Argghh… frunció el ceño, asqueada de su propio pensamiento. Fred era su amigo, simplemente no podía ver que estaba mal y dejarlo a su suerte solo porque ella no tuviera muy en claro que rayos pasaba con su cabeza

_Estúpido, estúpido bobo descerebrado y lindo… un momento ¿Yo pensé eso?_

Gogo sintió un rubor subir por su rostro, seguramente si se miraba en un espejo en este instante su cara rivalizaría con un tomate en color.

''Gogo… ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja, ¿no te habrás enfermado?''

''¡¿Ehh?!'' se llevó una mano a la cara mientras miraba a Honey que –preocupada por ella- se había acercado a ver que le pasaba.

''No, no, no, estoy bien, no me pasa nada''

''¿Segura?'' el gesto de preocupación en la cara de Honey estaba llamando la atención de Tadashi.

''¿Gogo está enferma?'' pregunto con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que _nada_ le pasaba, el chico desapareció por la puerta de su espacio en el laboratorio nerd y regreso casi al instante con Baymax siguiéndole el paso.

Sintió toda la sangre abandonar su rostro de repente. _Oh esto es malo, muy malo._ Pensó.

''Baymax'' llamo Tadashi con su fresca voz ''Hazle un chequeo completo a Gogo''

La pobre pelinegra no sabía si reír o llorar mientras Baymax la escaneaba ¿Y ahora…? ¡¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?! Sintió volver a ruborizarse intensamente.

''Chequeo completo'' dijo con su mecánica voz mientras en su estómago se proyectaba la imagen de un cuerpo humano.

''No se detectan enfermedades, sin embargo el ritmo cardíaco esta acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas, las palmas de las manos le sudan y una gran concentración de sangre se encuentra en el rostro''

Con cada _síntoma_ anunciado Gogo sentía que su corazón se saldría de su sitio y solo le daban ganas de buscar un lugar húmedo y obscuro para meterse debajo de una piedra. Y lo peor es que aún no terminaba.

''Diagnóstico: la señorita Gogo se encuentra enam…''

''¡Ahh Ahh!'' interrumpió al robot antes de que dijera algo más ''¡Ya he dicho que estoy bien! No necesito un chequeo tan público ¿Dónde quedo la confidencialidad médico-paciente?'' pregunto con vergüenza e intentando escurrir el bulto.

''Vamos Gogo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver que tal está funcionando Baymax, lo diseñe para encargarse de estas cosas, déjalo hacer su trabajo'' dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa bondadosa y que la hizo sentirse ligeramente mal. Pero no. Antes muerta a que alguien dijera en voz alta… bueno, _eso_, no, ni si quiera una insinuación. No, no y No.

Ajeno a su situación Tadashi siguió hablando ''Baymax, termina el diagnostico de Gogo''

La chica miro al robot suplicante aunque no estaba segura de sí el entendería el significado de su mirada. Baymax parpadeo.

''Lo siento, se ha convocado la confidencialidad, no se me permite revelar el diagnostico a menos que seáis familiares''

A Tadashi se le transmuto el rostro, como a un niño al que le han quitado una chuchería y que lo hizo ver exactamente como Hiro cuando le decían que era demasiado joven para las peleas de robot, a Gogo se le escapo un suspiro de alivio. Bala esquivada. Por ahora.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron un constante de estar evitando a Tadashi que todavía peleaba con su robot y la miraba con ojos de cachorrito, mejor no mirarlo y evitar caer en la tentación.

Sin embargo lo que había dicho Baymax, o más bien, lo que había intentado decir, eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Acaso seria que ella… que ella…

No podía ni pensarlo, por favor, ¿ella y el _tontuelo? _Si, como no (Por favor nótese el sarcasmo). Además, ¿Qué podía mirarle ella a alguien así?

Vale, el chico era divertido y la hacía reír, siempre era capaz de hacerla olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones a base de sonrisas y chistes u ocurrencias estúpidas.

Vale, era relajado y positivo y siempre estaba viendo el lado bueno de la vida, era capaz de reducir tus problemas a cosas sencillas y fáciles de resolver si decidías confiar en él y contarle que te pasaba.

Vale, vale, cuando se daba una ducha, se peinaba y se arreglaba estaba irreconocible y había que admitir un poquito, solo un poquito guapo también, pero solo de vez en cuando y que los trajes formales le quedaban estupendamente, aunque también sus pantalones flojos y esa estúpida gorra lo hacían ver adorable…

Alto ahí, para el carro. ¡¿Ahora que rayos estaba pensando?! Por alguna extraña circunstancia cada que pensaba en Fred últimamente sus pensamientos acababan en terrenos insospechados.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _ Se preguntó sin saber que algo había comenzado a cambiar dentro de ella y que esos cambios le traerían más quebraderos de cabeza de los que podía imaginar.

* * *

**Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto y que no hallan podido ver a Fred, pero creo que estamos avanzando con Gogo (?) xD**

**Es que es re-cabeza dura y le cuesta aceptar lo que siente pero ¡hey! ¿No es ese el punto de toda la historia? supongo que lo averiguaran si se quedan conmigo :D**

_**Anyways **_**Prometo que seguiré actualizando así que no desesperéis si me tardo vale? odio las cosas inconclusas así que cueste lo que cueste, terminare esta historia. Sorry si va un poco lenta pero estoy preparando el drama y necesito acomodar el escenario tal y como quiero para que lo disfruten así que... smiley :D **

**No se les olvide...**

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz *-*_


	6. Que habla acerca de deseos reprimidos

**Hola gente bonita *w* ****He vuelto de mi destierro! (?)**

**Ya dejándome de tonterías, se que puedo tardarme en actualizar pero quería traerles algo bueno y bonito para este capítulo tan especial. Espero que seáis pacientes conmigo ya que acabo de entrar a la universidad y necesito tiempo para adaptarme :v (estúpida vida real 7-7).**

**Anyways, haremos esto. Yo tratare de actualizar todos los sábados siempre que me sea posible y no tenga otro compromiso y ustedes prometerán dejarme reviews inspiradores va? xD**

**Y hablando de eso, quiero darle las gracias especialmente a **_Diamont Sky _**por su bonito y largo review, así es justo como los quiero TTwTT Es lindo ver que se siguen sumando a este ship del Gogozilla :3**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para saciar mi necesidad de hermosos ships en las pelis de disney :'v solo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Estaba estresada.

Últimamente le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme reprimir sus pensamientos con respecto a su amigo. Por alguna estúpida razón no podía de dejar de pensar en él y eso le estaba ocasionando migrañas.

Ayer habían ido a su casa a pasar el rato, sin embargo se sintió muy tensa. Supo que algo pasaba cuando Fred no los llevo directo hasta su cuarto de comics, en lugar de eso tuvieron una especie de picnic en su enorme patio y fueron atendidos por el mayordomo. Vale que se lo hubieran pasado bien pero algo le pasaba a su amigo y ya no podía negarlo. Parecía tan tenso y no dejaba de mirar la entrada de su casa como si temiera que un monstruo apareciera por ahí. O tal vez alguna otra tontería. Lo que más la molestaba era verlo intentando reír y actuar como siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿Por qué no les contaba lo que le estaba pasando?

¡Y ella no podía ayudarlo! Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que había estado observándolo para darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y decirle que estaba preocupada por él. Tan solo pensarlo hacia que se le subieran los colores al rostro. El mero esfuerzo que le tomaba reprimir esos pensamientos y emociones era abrumador.

Tal vez fue por eso que todo comenzó.

* * *

Había una tormenta afuera y Gogo acababa de salir de bañarse, planeaba meterse a la cama y dormir ignorando que el cielo se estaba cayendo allá afuera. No llevaba más que una ramera negra y un short corto de color gris, se acostó sin muchas ganas y se quedó mirando el techo por un largo rato, tenía pensamientos al azar acerca de su bicicleta, sus amigos y tener que salvar el mundo a tiempo parcial, justo cuando creía que iba a quedarse dormida unos ojos azules como el cielo aparecieron en su mente, sintió su estómago llenarse de mariposas y sonrió inexplicablemente, probablemente era que ya se encontraba más dormida que despierta. La mirada de Fred era soñadora y esperanzadora y –a veces- cuando lo descubría mirándola había visto una especie de… ¿anhelo? Sin embargo, lo había ignorado para no pensar en ello. Ahora se preguntaba que significaba. ¿Qué habían tratado de decirle esos ojos increíblemente azules?

Justo entonces unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación. _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? _Se preguntó, levantándose para abrir, ignorando que no estaba vestida para recibir visitas. Cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba a quien estaba parado del otro lado.

-¿Fred?

El chico estaba empapado, el cabello se le pegaba a la cabeza y su ropa chorreaba sin cesar, estaba vestido normalmente pero no traía su siempre presente gorra y el flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Un rayo y un terrible estruendo la hicieron reaccionar inmediatamente, jalando al chico hacia dentro de su pequeño apartamento para evitar que cogiera una pulmonía.

-Oh Dios mío, Fred ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?

Lo sentó en una silla mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar una toalla cuando la fría mano del ojiazul la detuvo.

-Gogo…- pronuncio con un tono de voz ronco y bajo que le erizo todos los vellos de la nuca y brazos.

Por alguna razón las palabras ya no le salían, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las piernas le temblaban como vil gelatina. Así que se acercó hacia él y se inclinó para poder verlo a la cara, el agarre de Fred en su muñeca era como una garra de acero y de repente sintió como la fría mano se volvía brasa ardiente al contacto con su piel desnuda (normalmente cubierta con pulseras y guantes de motociclista).

Gentilmente, le aparto el mojado pelo de la cara, quería poder ver sus ojos, le levanto la barbilla con su mano libre para que sus miradas se encontraran y lo que vio en él hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo y se oprimiera. Los ojos de Fred tenían tantas emociones mezcladas y la miraba con un anhelo y una especie de súplica que no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué necesitas?- susurro sin apenas darse cuenta, conmovida por todo lo que había encontrado en ese mar azul.

-A ti- susurro roncamente antes de envolverla entre sus brazos y hacer que sus cuerpos se pegaran en un apretado abrazo, el de ella caliente como el fuego y el de él frio como el hielo, el chico escondió la cara en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello y suspiro profundamente, como si intentara beber su aroma y memorizarlo. El contacto de su piel ardiente y la frialdad de Fred mando ondas eléctricas por toda su columna y provoco que se estremeciera visiblemente.

-Gogo… por favor. Te necesito.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo más apretado y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Las manos de Fred se deslizaron por su espalda y se colocaron en su cintura, luego rozo sus labios en su hombro y Gogo intento apartarse del susto, sin embargo el agarre del chico era firme y ambos cayeron hasta el suelo, con Gogo debajo y Fred encima de ella. El castaño estiro sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y apoyo su peso en manos y rodillas para no aplastarla mientras la observaba con intensidad.

-Gogo…- pronuncio cargado de deseo y se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaban y su aliento se mezclaba. La pelinegra solo podía observarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara roja como fresa. _ Gogo, Gogo, Gogo. _Solo estaba pronunciando su nombre, llamándola con desesperación a pesar de solo tenerla a centímetros. **Gogo. **Las gotas del cabello y la ropa mojada caían sobre ella, empapándola y haciéndola temblar. Justo cuando sus labios iban a juntarse un rayo seguido por un trueno sacudió su apartamento y Gogo despertó en su cama asustada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

_¿Q-que…? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

_¿Un sueño? ¡¿Había sido todo un sueño?!_

Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama tapando sus ojos con su brazo y dejando que su corazón se normalizara.

_Nada _pensó. _No ha pasado __nada._

Ese fue su primer error.

* * *

-¿Ir a un parque de diversiones?

-Claro, nos hace falta una salida entre amigos para divertirnos, ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea, Honey.

-¿No están todos ustedes ya grandes para eso?

-Oh cállate Hiro.

Gogo vio a Tadashi revolverle al pelo a Hiro y a Honey aplaudir emocionada. Wasabi estaba más bien aprensivo con la idea de subirse a salvajes juegos de velocidad y Gogo no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, el solo hecho de ponerle los pelos de punta al grandullón valdría la pena todo el viaje.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a pagar los boletos, el almuerzo y el transporte? Somos muchos y el carro de Wasabi aún está en el taller.

El ánimo se desinflo ante su comentario y la pelinegra no pudo evitar morderse el labio con culpa. No quería bajarlos de su nube pero alguien debía pensar en esas cosas.

-No hay problema, si es por el dinero yo puedo pagárselos.

Las exclamaciones de gusto y sorpresa escondieron perfectamente que se había quedado helada al escuchar esa voz. ¿En qué momento había llegado Fred? ¿Y por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Todo era culpa de ese estúpido sueño de hace dos noches, había estado evitando encontrarse con él desde entonces. Se sentía tan avergonzada y estúpida que no creía ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

¡Y diablos! ¡Como odiaba eso! No era una maldita adolescente para andarse avergonzado o teniendo despliegues hormonales de la nada. Lo que le pasaba era estúpido y sin sentido, además de una molestia.

-¿Qué te parece Gogo? Parece que si podremos ir al parque después de todo ¿No es maravilloso?- Honey sonreía juntando sus manos y siendo tan efusiva como siempre, Gogo le sonrió a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. Puede que ambas fueran muy diferentes pero se llevaban muy bien y la pelinegra no podía considerar a nadie más como su mejor amiga.

-Si… supongo que es genial.

_¿Ir a un parque de diversiones ehh…? Suena divertido. ¿Hace cuánto que no me subo a una montaña rusa? ¿O a las tazas giratorias? Bueno, supongo que es ideal para distraerme._

Una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientas rememoraba cuando sus padres solían llevarla a sitios así, les encantaba consentir a su pequeña y única hija, parques de diversiones, carnavales, picnics… y volver al final del día tomada de la mano de ambos mientras balanceaba sus pequeños pies y reía con alegría. Los días eran siempre tan cálidos y soleados, llenos de intensas emociones, gritos y juegos. Eran tiempos alegres. Hasta aquella noche lluviosa…

_Estaba terriblemente oscuro, sus padres se habían esforzado para llevarla a la feria en otra ciudad a la que quería ir, se les había hecho tarde y sentía como sus ojos pesaban. A pesar de tener ya 17 años seguía adorando ir con sus padres a lugares como esos, pero en el camino los había agarrado la tormenta y todo estaba inundado y era difícil ver, sin embargo eso no evito que su padre condujera demasiado rápido. Ellos solo querían llegar pronto a casa. No pudo ver la curva más adelante y se salieron del camino. Gogo grito mientras el auto daba vueltas y la parte del frente chocaba contra un árbol, los cristales se habían roto y había acabado boca abajo, recuerda casi perder la conciencia mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y salía del carro arrastrándose. Recuerda que pensó en volver por sus padres, sacarlos de ahí. Recuerda que a pesar de la lluvia que empapaba su rostro le llego el olor de gasolina quemada. Preguntarse ¿El auto está en llamas?_

_Y entonces perdió el conocimiento._

La sonrisa que había en su rostro se borró lentamente mientras agachaba la mirada y se volvía melancólica. Su corazón se oprimió y apretó los ojos para evitar que una lágrima escapara por ellos. No iba a llorar delante de sus amigos y arruinarles el momento. Tampoco se marcharía como solía hacer antes de entender que no era culpa suya lo que ocurría con ella. No. Ella seria fuerte, ocultaría todo lo que sentía muy dentro de ella y lo olvidaría, seguiría con su vida tal y como a ellos les hubiera gustado que hiciera. Sin importar nada.

No se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba estas cosas unos ojos azules no se habían apartado de ella en ningún momento.

* * *

***inserte aquí mirada malvada* ñaca ñaca ñaca :v**

**Síganse**** sumando al fandom con el Gogozilla como Otp yay! (?)**

**Esta bien ovejitas (Puedo llamarles ovejitas? yo soy la oveja salvaje madre xD) disfruten el capítulo de la semana, nos vemos el próximo sábado a la misma hora en el mismo canal (?) En el próximo capítulo... ¿El punto de vista de Fred o el de Wasabi? lo pongo a votación ya que tengo dos versiones muy buenas así que espero su opinión.**

**No se pongan salvajes conmigo :'B prometo algo especial para el que sigue.**

**Y que no se les olvide...**

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz *w*_


	7. Que se retuerce como una serpiente

**Antes de que matéis les aviso que FF me odia y no pude entrar en todo el sábado.**

**Pasando a mejores noticias, Wasabi gano la votación de forma unanima (gracias **_Diamont Sky _**y** SaraHoss **por haber votado****)**

**Más aclaraciones sobre este capítulo las encontraréis abajo, disfrutad :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Enserio, nada me pertenece excepto la historia.**

* * *

Día xx del mes xxxx del año en curso. Agenda personal.

Temperatura ambiental: agradablemente soleado. *_Inserte aquí grados y presión atmosférica._

Situación actual: el carro aún no ha sido reparado. Fred nos proveerá de un transporte personalizado para movernos. _Nota Mental (N/M): espero con toda sinceridad que no sea el helicóptero otra vez._

Destino: parque de diversiones. Mejor conocido como ''lugar ideal para un paro cardíaco''

Comentarios personales: absolutamente detestare esta salida, Gogo me estaba mirando de un modo extraño mientras yo pensaba en los horrores que dicho parque podría contener, seguramente encuentra divertido todo esto. _N/M: mantenerse alejado de ella suena como una ESTUPENDA idea._

Sin embargo, después de re-considerarlo, encuentro que ir a un parque de ''diversiones'' _alias, lugar del mal…_ **no puede **ser tan aterrador ¿verdad?

_Es eso o Honey es realmente convincente. _

Un sonrojo que no se notó gracias a su piel morena se hizo presente en su rostro.

Orden.

A Wasabi no Ginger le gustaba el orden. Todo lo previsible, ordenado y perfeccionado, todo lo que fuera ultra preciso.

Así que… debido a tal línea de pensamientos, era irreverente que a él le gustara Honey Lemon.

Honey _absoluto-desastre-caótico-a-punto-de-suceder-con-dorado-cabello-y-verdes-ojos-fascinantemente-hermosa _Lemon.

Un sufrido suspiro escapo por su garganta. ¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo razonable, estaba pensando cuando la miro y **creyó **que ella era linda con esa emocionada mirada que ponía cuando salía bien uno de sus experimentos? ¡¿Qué por amor a lo sagrado, QUÉ?!

¿Y sabéis cuál es la peor parte? Que no es todo el rollo de que ella sea rara hasta cierto punto, o esbeltamente hermosa, o positivamente alegre. No. La peor parte es que recientemente se dio cuenta de que no era el único que competía por su atención. Su recién descubierto rival en el amor no era otro que Tadashi Hamada. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Quien recientemente estuvo en el hospital y que la primera persona a la que vio cuando despertó no fue a su hermano, a pesar de que estaba así por salvarlo, si no a Honey.

* * *

_Ellos estaban en el hospital, Wasabi odiaba los hospitales, terminar ahí solo era el resultado de no tomar en cuenta todos los factores previsibles y ordenarlos de tal modo que las consecuencias más catastróficas no tengan lugar para ocurrir. _

_Y ahora uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en el hospital_

_''__Bien, esto no es tan malo, él podría estar __muerto__'' se estremeció ''Mejor no pensar en eso''_

_Pero él tenía que ser fuerte, no por él, sino por otra persona que lo necesitaba mucho más. Por Hiro._

_Hiro necesitaba esto._

_Recientemente, con todo el asunto de haberse convertido en superhéroes, con Callaghan siendo el verdadero villano y recuperando a la misteriosa muchacha del aún más misterioso portal, ir al hospital a visitar a Tadashi era lo que Hiro necesitaba._

_No podía imaginarse como se encuentra actualmente el estado emocional del chico, después de pasar tantas cosas, sentir culpa por evitar que su hermano hubiese salvado a una persona aunque eso significase que siguiera vivo, luego descubrir que dicha persona estaba viva y planeando algo horrible, detenerlo y perder a Baymax en el intento solo para reconstruirlo después._

_Así que, una visita al hospital acompañado de sus amigos no sonaba nada mal._

_Ese día Tadashi despertó._

_Fue extraño y confuso, Wasabi no tenía todos los detalles, a todos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y una única palabra fue pronunciada entre el silencio que provocaban al retener los sollozos._

_-Honey…_

En ese momento lo entendió, cuanto parecía preocuparse él por Lemon, porque la miraba como la miraba, como siempre parecía de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dijera. Sin embargo eso no significaba que él estuviese de acuerdo en hacerse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre. Absolutamente no. Wasabi también iba a luchar por ella, después de todo. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no?

* * *

Afortunadamente no iban a usar el helicóptero para ir al parque, Fred en cambio, consiguió una ultra-lujosa camioneta de esas que usaban los hippies con muchos asientos, _¿Cómo se llamaban? _Tadashi se ofreció a conducir, ya que el grupo voto (especialmente Gogo) que si él lo hacía no llegarían nunca.

Gogo, esta vez con más ahínco que otras veces (como si quisiera alejarse de algo), reclamo el asiento del copiloto pese a las crecientes protestas de Hiro. Al final, Tadashi conducía, Gogo iba de copiloto, Hiro y Fred estaban en la segunda fila de asientos y él mismo se encontraba hasta el final con Honey Lemon al lado, lo cual lo ponía tanto nervioso como feliz en muchos sentidos.

En la parte de atrás habían preparado una hielera con sodas y agua, además de hielo para mantenerlas frescas, y la tía Cass les había dado tentempiés para la ida y la vuelta, lo que sea que quisieran comer lo harían en el mismo parque porque, y cito, ''¡Eso es lo divertido Wasabi, no pienses!''. No pudo evitar que otro suspiro escapara de él. ¡Este sería un día muy largo!

* * *

**Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo e incluiría las reacciones de Wasabi ante ''las máquinas del mal'' Pero debido a asuntos personales no pude tomarme suficiente tiempo para escribirlo y decidí dejarlo así tal cual.**

**Anteriormente ya había explicado que los capítulos serían cortos y seguirán siendo así, aun soy una principiante y alargarlos requiere más tiempo de mi del que puedo dedicarle.**

**Pasando a mejores noticias les informo que ya contamos con página de Facebook yay! yo la administro y podéis buscarla como ''A mi también me gusta el Gogozilla'' Ahí subiré noticias y fotos además de organizar juegos para amantes del Fred/Gogo en español.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta me encanta hacer culebrones y esta historia tendrá muchos más enredos que este, además de mucho romance estilo shojo, lento y desesperante que les haga latir el corazón xD**

**Sin más que agregar nos leemos la próxima semana :***

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :B_


	8. Sobre adrenalina y peluches

***Se asoma discretamente oculta tras el escudo del Capitán América* ¿H-hola?**

***Jitomate salvaje aparece* Uhhh... Supongo que los deje esperando más tiempo del que tenía planeado... ¿Lo siento?**

**La verdad es que sé que no queréis oír mis excusas pero por cuestiones académicas, personales y demás no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir decentemente en ningún rato TT-TT**

**Créanme me duele más a mi que a ustedes el dejarlos abandonados :v**

**En fin. Para compensarles la espera les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que los otros (4 páginas en word, todo un logro para mí) No es lo más guau del mundo pero este es un capítulo muy importante para la trama, así que espero que lo disfruten y le presten especial atención. (Lo esencial esta en lo que no se dice)**

**El resto de las aclaraciones estarán abajo.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Sí todo fuera mío el Gogozilla sería Canon y Tadashi viviría pero como no lo es solo tengo FF._

* * *

Fred pensó mucho durante el viaje, claro iba platicando con Hiro y, en general, el hermano de Tadashi era bastante divertido. Pero su cabeza realmente estaba enfocada en Gogo.

No tenía idea de que le sucedía a la pelinegra, parecía estar bien cuando Honey sugirió la idea y por un momento, mientras cerraba los ojos, una tranquila sonrisa inundo su rostro, parecía en paz, pero luego fue remplazada por una anhelante y melancólica mirada, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba. Pero fue cobarde, no podía simplemente arriesgarse a exponerse y que ella averiguara lo que sentía, ¿y si lo odiaba? ¿Y si ya no podían ser amigos?

Una cosa tenía clara, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Finalmente pudieron divisar el parque de diversiones a poca distancia, Hiro y Honey Lemon lanzaron un grito de júbilo y Wasabi un estrangulado gemido de angustia, Tadashi giro brevemente su cabeza hacia atrás para observar los sonrientes rostros de su hermano y amiga y una sonrisa adorno su rostro ante la visión, Gogo… ella estaba contenta, tan contenta como nunca antes la había visto, no sonreía con todos los dientes como Honey, ni lucía emoción como Hiro, ni siquiera satisfacción como Tadashi, en cambio, aunque su rostro tenía una suave sonrisa, parecía brillar de una manera única. Fred se encontró de pronto con que no podía dejar de mirarla y se sonrojo involuntariamente.

_Por Dios… ella es tan hermosa._

Tadashi se estaciono y los chicos se apresuraron a bajarse.

-¡Woah! ¡Mira eso Honey!- grito Hiro

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es fascinante?- le respondió la rubia con la misma emoción.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Quiero subirme a la montaña rusa!

Ambos parecían haber tenido un subidón de azúcar, la hiperactiva chica parecía a punto de arrastrar a Wasabi fuera de la furgoneta y Hiro jaloneaba a Tadashi para que se apresurara.

Gogo, se había bajado y contemplaba el parque con las manos en la cintura, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

-¿Qué piensas chica en ruedas?- le dijo Fred parándose a su lado. Ella lo miro por primera vez en todo el día, cuando en realidad había estado evitándolo, parecía que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no supiera realmente quien le hablaba.

-En que esto será genial.- su rostro y su sonrisa tenían una pizca de malicia, como si estuviera planeando a cuantos juegos iría por la adrenalina y a quien arrastraría con ella para hacérselo pasar mal.

Fred rogaba que fuera a él.

* * *

Una vez que compraron sus boletos Tadashi se convirtió en el líder del grupo que decidiría a donde ir primero. Honey quería ir a las tazas giratorias, Hiro a la montaña rusa, Gogo al martillo y Wasabi murmuraba que el carrusel estaría bien.

Fred los observaba con diversión mientras apoyaba a uno y a otro sin orden aparente.

-¡Bien, ya está bueno!- grito Tadashi y todos los demás se callaron al instante.

-Es obvio que no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo.- comenzó a decir una vez que se aseguró que nadie volvería a gritar.- Así que simplemente iremos de uno en uno y vamos a tener en cuenta todas las opciones, después de todo tenemos todo el día.

Todos siguieron sin hablar.

-Así que… ¿A dónde quieren ir primero?

Todos volvieron a hablar a la vez y Tadashi contuvo el impulso de golpearse el rostro.

Finalmente Hiro gano en ir a la montaña rusa primero, la verdad es que no había mucha gente en el parque, al parecer habían inaugurado un centro acuático en el otro lado de la ciudad y todo el mundo estaba allá, así que tenían prácticamente todo el parque para ellos solos.

No tuvieron que hacer mucha fila y Wasabi parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en este.

-Vamos grandote.- le dijo Gogo codeándole alegremente.- Si logras subirte a este juego los demás no estarán tan mal ¿no?

Era un argumento válido pero Wasabi no parecía convencido en lo más mínimo.

Cuando les toco a ellos subirse pasaron por un momento incomodo, los asientos eran de dos personas y debían decidir quien se sentaría con quien.

Hiro no parecía tan envalentonado una vez que estuvo a punto de subirse así que Tadashi se ofreció a ir con él, por alguna razón no parecía realmente contento con esto pero lo supo disimular muy bien, Wasabi pidió con Honey y la rubia acepto sin dudar lo que dejaba a Fred y a Gogo para sentarse juntos en el último asiento del vagón.

El alto chico no sabía que pensar, obviamente la chica había estado evitándolo, no lo había mirado en todo el día y cuando decidieron asientos, ella pidió el de copiloto para no tener que sentarse con _nadie. _Pero no sabía porque era eso, ella no sabía de sus sentimientos ¿o sí?

Cuando el carro se comenzó a mover casi no lo sintió hasta la primera bajada. Hubo gritos de éxtasis, de miedo y sentías el corazón en el estómago mientras se apretaba en un nudo y la adrenalina recorriendo tu sistema.

Gogo había levantado los brazos y reía mientras gritaba con el viento aullando en sus oídos, su risa fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado nunca y, entonces, así de pronto y sin aviso, se dio cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su amiga. Sin salida. Sin escapatoria.

Completamente perdido.

No pudo dedicarle más tiempo a este pensamiento porque el vértigo y la adrenalina no lo dejaban pensar, poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar el paseo con total emoción.

* * *

Poco a poco, la extraña incomodidad que había alrededor de Gogo comenzó a desaparecer. Parecía como si el parque la hiciera sentir bien y lucía como una niña en navidad, no tan encantada como Honey pero si realmente feliz.

Fueron al martillo del que Gogo se bajó saltando y tirando los puños al aire gritando ''¡Otra vez!'', también fueron a las tazas giratorias donde Wasabi se mareo y vomito convirtiéndolo en una risa explosiva para todos los demás, Tadashi probo con un puesto del tiro al blanco donde gano un unicornio para Honey y, después de mucho insistir de Hiro, un panda para su hermano. Wasabi pareció realmente incómodo y, tal vez porque quería verse bien después del episodio ''vomitón'' jugó y gano un conejo para Honey también.

-¿Qué dices Gogo? ¿Te gustaría un dinosaurio?- Fred le dijo a la pelinegra utilizando un tono picaron y sonriendo como si intentara coquetear con ella.

La chica lo miro y levanto una de sus cejas pero su sonrojo arruino el efecto. Lucia realmente adorable para el oji-azul.

-Mira esto.- le dijo mientras extendía los brazos y hacia movimientos extraños para sacarle una risa a la chica, funciono ya que ella hizo un sonido como intentando contenerse y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ese gesto, extrañamente femenino, lo envalentono y comenzó a moverse hacia los lados haciendo como si tirara el dardo buscando la manera más graciosa de hacerlo.

-Ya veras, ni Flecha Verde ni Ojo de Halcón se me pueden comparar cuando estoy inspirado.- hizo como que lo lanzaba y lo retiro de nuevo.- Toma eso Apolo.

Ella volvió a contener una risa y sus cachetes se inflaron pintándose de rojo. El señor del puesto lo miro con desespero.

-¡Ya deja de tratar de impresionar a tu novia y solo tira el estúpido dardo!

Fred tiro el dardo sin siquiera apuntar y uno de los globos más pequeños que tenía escrito 100 reventó ante la filosa punta. Gogo se había puesto como un tomate, nada que ver con los otros rojos que había mostrado, incluso sus orejas se veían algo coloreadas. Fred trato de tragarse su vergüenza y seguir jugando, los otros dos dardos reventaron un globo de 50 y uno de 70 así que el dinosaurio era todo suyo.

Era un peluche mono, no muy grande, color verde y azul con la boca abierta mostrando los ''filosos'' colmillos. Gogo lo tomo sin decir nada y, en cierta manera, sintió su corazón apretarse al darse cuenta de que ella no había negado nada delante de ese hombre y tampoco había rechazado el premio. ¿Era esperanza eso que estaba comenzando a sentir?

Caminaron en silencio para alcanzar a los demás chicos que ya hacían fila en los carritos chocones. Fred sintió la necesidad de hablar, decir algo para relajar esa atmósfera que se sentía cargada de electricidad, pero no sabía que. No quería decir algo estúpido.

-Oye Gogo…

-Ven tontuelo- dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo.- se mi pareja en los carritos chocones, quiero hacérselas pasar feas a Wasabi.

La pelinegra lo arrastro hacia la fila pero en lugar de jalarlo de la camisa, como haría normalmente, lo tomo de la muñeca. Se dejó llevar como un perrito faldero detrás de su dueño. Estaba completamente a merced de esta bajita chica con puño de hierro.

* * *

**Antes de que me matéis! Os aviso que si lo hacen ya no habrá más fanfic y no sabrán como acaba :v**

**No sé que les haya parecido este capítulo, no es el mejor de todo lo que tenía planeado pero no quiero decirles más porque sería spoiler. Ha pasado algo importante! Fred se ha dado cuenta de que lo que siente por Gogo no es gustar, gustar sino que de verdad la ama.**

**¿Qué hará nuestro tontuelo con eso? ¿Se decidirá a luchar por ella? ¿y Gogo? ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de esa chica?**

**¿Por qué hablo como narradora barata de telenovela?**

**Más preguntas sin respuesta en la próxima entrega xD**

**En otras noticias, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar ya que el semestre en la U ya esta a punto de acabar y con eso vienen los aterradores proyectos finales, más o menos en dos semanas y media estaré desocupada pero eso solo si logro salvar todas mis materias xD**

**No se olviden que...**

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :9_


	9. De dulzura y reflexiones

**De acuerdo. Esto no iba ir así.**

**Yo iba a darles tiempo a que me comentaran y que disfrutaran que regrese. Poder estudiar para mi examen de mañana...**

**Pero ando despechada y con mal de amores así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que traerles dulzura para compensar mi larga ausencia y subirme el ánimo.**

**Este capítulo salio a base de canciones de rock pesado, mucha coca-cola y el recuerdo de un muchacho que me trae loca.**

_**Enjoys.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Bla bla bla... nada es mío... bla bla bla_

* * *

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Yo no te hecho nada, maldición!- los alaridos de Wasabi se escuchaban en todo el lugar mientras trataba de huir despavorido de la salvaje chica que no dejaba de estrellar su carro azul eléctrico contra el suyo. Hiro a su lado, gritaba de éxtasis y soltaba frases como ''¡Vamos Wasabi, regrésasela!'' o ''¡Písale que nos alcanza!'' o ''¡Woah! ¡Está detrás de nosotros!''

Gogo, en cambio, reía y seguía persiguiéndolo con una macabra determinación.

En un carro amarillo intenso, Honey y Tadashi saldaban sus propias rencillas contra otra pareja que habían conocido en el juego, reían y se retaban mutuamente y, de vez en cuando, también atacaban a sus propios amigos a traición.

Fred estaba fascinado con tan solo ver a la pelinegra en todo su rudo esplendor contra el neurótico moreno. Había más gente en este juego que en los otros, lo que lo hacía más divertido. El todos contra todos te hacía olvidar que los amigos existían y solo quedaba la sana competencia de saber que todo era un juego. Fred no quería imaginarse en que se convertirían sus amigos en una guerra de pintura.

Cuando bajaron del juego era obvio que Wasabi estaba enfurruñado, miraba de vez en cuando a Gogo para taladrarla con la mirada, la chica se limitaba a ignorarlo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una parada para comer? Después podremos seguir visitando las atracciones.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo a la sugerencia del líder y se dirigieron al área de venta para comprar algo que comer.

Fred caminaba discretamente junto a Gogo, a ella no parecía importarle su compañía pero tampoco rechazarla, no sabía que sucedía con ella ese día y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Decidió que esta era su mejor oportunidad.

-Oye Gogo, creo que vi un puesto de dangos más al fondo. ¿Quieres ir a ver qué tal?

Ella levanto su ceja con ironía.

-¿Dangos? ¿De verdad?

-Bueno.- pronuncio encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿No te gusta lo dulce?

-No es eso, tonto. Anda vamos por esas cosas.

Una vez más se encontró tratando de seguir el paso de la más bajita, en cierta manera esto le hacía sentir escalofríos en la espalda y le ponía la piel de gallina. El simple hecho de _saber _que ella tenía tanto control sobre él… que con una sola mirada, un gesto o simples palabras sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera, de seguirla a donde sea, de _obedecer…_ en lugar de tenerlo aterrado (como debería de estar) solo lo hacían sentir mareado y medio drogado.

Ella sin saberlo era su dueña.

De su alma y corazón.

Fred no quería recuperar las riendas de sí mismo. Jamás.

Confiaba en ella.

* * *

La amable señora del puesto de dangos les dio su orden con una sonrisa. Tres bolas de duce de colores llamativos, rosa, blanco y azul. Una brocheta para Fred y otra para Gogo. También alabo el cabello de la chica.

-Las jovencitas de hoy en día son tan llamativas.- dijo con una voz cándida y bonachona.- Con ese peinado corto y de tantos colores. ¡El purpura definitivamente queda con tus ojos querida!

-Err… Gracias, creo.

Ella los despidió agitando su mano, era realmente agradable pero Gogo lucia algo incomoda. A lo mejor no estaba habituada a tanta atención, después de todo…

Ella había perdido a sus padres.

Fred hizo una mueca en contra de su voluntad, no sabía toda la historia pero Gogo solía ser muy cerrada. Cuando él la vio por primera vez creyó que tenía un aspecto realmente salvaje. En ese entonces ella llevaba mechas rojas como sangre y el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, vestía su chaqueta de cuero, una camisa negra y gris con la leyenda ''Die Bitch'', pantalones negros y botas rockeras.

Cuando se apareció en la cueva nerd más de uno creyó que había llegado a patear traseros. No tenía para nada el aspecto de una chica lista interesada en ingeniería y mecánica. Parecía una matona.

En cierto modo lo era.

-¿Qué sucede tontuelo?- esa misma chica ahora lo miraba con grandes ojos castaños, seguía siendo bajita, menuda y ruda, pero ya no tenía alrededor esa aura amenazante de _no te me acerques. _En el fondo era dulce, comprensiva y bondadosa. Era divertida y una loca amante de la adrenalina. Gogo era muchas cosas pero ya no más esa sombría chica deprimida por la ausencia de unos padres que debían seguir con ella.

-Creo que esta es una comida muy ligera. ¿Te gustaría ir a buscar algún puesto con hamburguesas?

Ella río asintiendo y caminaron por el lugar. La conversación fluía entre ellos sin ningún problema, tenían muchas cosas en común y sus diferencias solo hacían que todo tuviera más vida y color. A veces discutían, (o bueno, Gogo discutía y Fred acababa dándole la razón en todo porque no podía negarle nada) pero siempre acababan riéndose, la pelinegra siempre fingía desesperación cuando el rubio comenzaba a hablar de comics pero lo escuchaba atentamente y lo picaba con eso.

De pronto parecía que estaban en una cita.

Ya habían salido antes, estaba aquella ida al cine-no-cita-solo-dos-amigos por ejemplo, pero aun así ahora parecía diferente. Tal vez porque esta vez estaban conversando (cosa que no puedes hacer en el cine) y se lo estaban pasando bien. Tal vez era que Gogo no estaba tan tensa como otras veces ni a la defensiva. O tal vez era que ahora que Fred la amaba, _amaba,_ de verdad todo lucía distinto para él.

Quién sabe.

* * *

-¡Hey! Así que aquí estaban ustedes dos.

-¡Llevamos un buen rato buscándolos!

Los chicos se aparecieron mientras estaban sentados en una mesa riendo a carcajadas. Gogo abrió los ojos de una manera cómica y siguió riendo con Fred siguiéndole el paso. _Dios, ella es tan linda cuando ríe así._

-¡Eh! ¿De qué nos perdimos?- todos se quedaron callados mientras miraban con asombro a los chicos que reían, después a la cara consternada de Hiro y de vuelta a Fred y Gogo.

Todos estallaron en risas sin saber porque.

* * *

**Respira el aroma del Gogozilla, a mi me da diabetes :v**

**Disfruten este cortito cap ovejitas, en el siguiente se viene el drama (si eso es un spoiler mua ja ja ja)**

**Yo quiero un Fred :'c**

* * *

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz T-T_


	10. Restos de alegría que se lleva el viento

**Volví! :v**

**Mi ausencia se debe a depresiones y problemas personales que seguro que no les interesan pero eso no importa porque les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Yay! (?)**

**Solo advertirles que pueden encontrar unos pocos feelings en este cap y que tal vez querrán matarme cuando acaben de leerlo pero solo dejenme decirles que tengo un plan! así que si me asesinan no habrá continuación :v**

**En fin, los dejo disfrutar el punto de vista de Gogo de el día en el parque -w-**

_**Enjoys**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de sus respectivos creadores yo solo trato de llenar el vacío en mi vida con historias cursis sin animo de lucro (?)_

* * *

Su plan de ignorar al tonto se fue por el caño en cuanto el parque de diversiones estuvo ante sus ojos.

Era… doloroso, en cierta forma. No había estado en uno desde que murieran sus padres y ahora estaba ahí con sus amigos. Se sentía como algo caliente en su corazón, que dolía y sanaba a la vez. Como cuando pones desinfectante sobre la herida, arde como el infierno pero sabes que te pondrás mejor.

Fueron a la montaña rusa primero y la adrenalina lleno rápidamente su sistema, como una droga que hubiese tratado muy duro de dejar y así de golpe y porrazo volviera a ella.

Que Fred se quedara cerca de ella no ayudo.

Se sentía un poco perdida y fuera de límites. Estaba confundida.

Ese sueño con Fred la había trastornado, no quería mirarlo porque no quería ver sus labios o sus ojos azules, pero él insistía en meterse bajo su piel.

No sabía que le sucedía.

Ah pero eso era una vil mentira.

Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. El punto era que se negaba a ver, se negaba a sentir, se negaba a _aceptar._

Fred era su amigo, no iba a perderlo por alguna estupidez. Era agradable estar con él, la hacía reír, y la hacía _suspirar. _ Pero Gogo NO quería eso.

Pero pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. Fred seguía acercándose a ella y tratando de animarla. Y ahí había _algo._

_Un sentimiento sin nombre._

Pero lo que **sentía** no era lo que **quería, **y ella era dueña de sí misma. Podía controlarse.

* * *

Dangos. Dulces. Llamativos.

Eran su comida preferida cuando era pequeña. Hasta que escucho que las chicas de rock no comían dulces. Por supuesto, eso era una tontería pero cualquiera se lo cree a los quince años.

Estaba pasando una tarde maravillosa, de algún modo se había olvidado del resto de sus amigos mientras pasaba el tiempo con Fred. Estar con él absorbía toda su atención. La hacía reír de manera estruendosa. A pesar del dolor. De la nostalgia.

Ella estaba ahí. Riéndose fuerte hasta que el estómago le dolía. Apretando entre sus brazos ese tonto peluche de dinosaurio.

_''Deja de tratar de impresionar a tu novia''_

¿Adrenalina? ¿Eso le había hecho olvidar el dolor?

No.

Fred sí.

Y ahora todos iban en grupo para subirse al carrusel por insistencia del grandote. Quiso picarlo un poco por eso pero decidió que mejor no. El pobre ya había tenido bastante con lo de las tazas giratorias y los carritos chocones. Que tuviera su momento de paz.

Se sintió como una niña pequeña otra vez, cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba en sus padres. En ella vestida con un vestidito azul y zapatitos, con el cabello largo y sujeto hacia atrás fuera de su cara con una diadema. Casi podía escucharlos…

_''¡Aquí cariño, mira aquí!''_

_''¡Ahí viene nuestra princesita!''_

Ellos agitaban sus manos diciéndole adiós y esperando que apareciera de vuelta por el otro lado.

* * *

-¿Podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna?- dijo Honey mientras se llenaba de ilusión. A Hiro no le entusiasmaba la idea, decía que eso era para parejas cursis pero su hermano no lo escucho y dijo que sería buena idea.

Gogo estaba distraída, la verdad es que ya estaba atardeciendo y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos el recuerdo de sus padres aparecía en su mente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la fila para la rueda de la fortuna y, para su desgracia, solo quedaba subirse con Fred.

Ellos realmente no hablaron, pareció formarse un pesado silencio que Gogo no estaba dispuesta a romper.

-Bien, no lo soporto más. ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?- la pelinegra parpadeo confundida antes de registrar lo que Fred había dicho. Por un momento no pudo hacer más que mirarlo estúpidamente, entonces él suspiro y se llevó ambas manos a la cara durante un momento, luego la miro a través de sus dedos y volvió a suspirar.

-Sabes… creí que nos estábamos llevando bien.- su voz sonó un poco ahogada por las manos sobre su boca y provoco que el rostro de Gogo se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- le pregunto nerviosa. Realmente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Sabes, has estado distante conmigo desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Estas evitándome?- se tensó irremediablemente ante esas palabras. _¿Él se dio cuenta? _Se preguntó tontamente. _¡Claro que se dio cuenta! No me lo estaría preguntando de no ser así._

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando.- trato de disimular pero no sirvió de nada porque de pronto Fred estaba de pie frente a ella, levemente inclinado de modo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Mirándola con esos intensos ojos azules, no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Estas evitándome Gogo Tomago.- dijo Fred con una voz increíblemente ronca que le robo el aliento.- Y quiero saber porque.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un par de minutos en los que la pelinegra no supo que responder mientras llegaban a la cima de la rueda de la fortuna y se quedaban allí durante un momento, el sol escondiéndose por el horizonte y dándoles una atmósfera bastante romántica que Gogo no sabía cómo sentirse.

-Y-yo…

-Creo- comenzó él interrumpiéndola.- Que tal vez estés asustada. Pero de qué yo no podría decirlo.- Fred se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro en una suave caricia.- ¿De que estas asustada Gogo?- susurro tan cerca de sus labios que Gogo no podía escapar. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!_

-Y-Yo… Fred yo…

Él pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior un momento antes de inclinarse para borrar la distancia entre sus rostros. Ella no se lo impidió ni tampoco se movió. Estaba paralizada observando a Fred con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él la besaba. Le pareció que el momento duraba horas antes de que él se alejara para mirarla fijamente. Ella aparto la vista y le pregunto con una voz realmente baja que Fred tuvo que esforzarse por oír.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Se arriesgó a mirarlo de reojo a tiempo para verlo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada mientras se aleja de ella como si quemara y se volvía sentar en su lugar. Se sintió ligeramente mal cuando él se apartó pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento. No volvieron a hablar y se sumieron en un silencio incomodo el resto del juego. Cuando bajaron Tadashi decidió que era hora de irse, el sol ya se había puesto y llegarían ya de noche a sus casas.

Caminaron un poco alejados de los demás (aunque no necesariamente juntos) que conversaban acerca de lo genial que había ido el día.

-¿Gogo?- le hablo Fred vacilante haciendo que se detuviera. No le contesto así que él siguió hablando.- Y-yo… bueno, la verdad es que yo…

-Basta- le interrumpió. No quería oírlo. Lo que fuera que él tratara de decirle no quería oírlo. Ninguna de las opciones que figuraban en su cabeza le gustaba, no quería oír que había sido un error o algo intencionado. Prefería fingir que no paso. Sabía que era cobarde pero no podía evitarlo.- Por favor no digas más.

Él parecía tratar de decir algo de todas maneras pero ella negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que decir ¿De acuerdo?- le espeto con un poco de brusquedad.- S-solo olvídalo. Olvídalo todo.

Se alejó a pasos rápidos sin darse la vuelta. No vio como el rostro de Fred se deformo para formar una mueca de profundo dolor. No vio nada, solo siguió caminando fingiendo que el propio dolor de su corazón no existía.


End file.
